


Uncharted Waters

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Bathtub Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hand Jobs, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Allura's just trying to relax after a long day. Unfortunately, so is Kolivan.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by kabuki-akuma's [amazing art](http://kabuki-akuma.tumblr.com/post/158384475833/season-3-leak-%E1%95%95-%E1%90%9B-%E1%95%97-apparently-allura-hasnt). Also, this is way too happy to be happening after the season finale, but since Allura is very chill about the whole Galra thing, this doesn't really fit with the timeline. Sorry?

Allura rationed her luxuries. Not from any wartime mentality, but it had always been her habit - there was nothing more perfect than the moment she could sit down with a flowery novella after hours of formal documents, or trade her gown and armor for lounging clothes. Now, her last remaining indulgence was tucked away on the Castle’s forty-fifth floor: a bathing room that had originally been attached to a diplomat’s suite, containing a sunken tub that was perfect for a long, hot soak after a day of practice. Not very large, but quiet, comfortable, and most importantly, absolutely private.

She could already feel her stride perking up as she walked down the corridor, just thinking about the hot steam and water washing over her skin. When she found the door about halfway down the row, she paused to stretch one last time, loosening the tension in her shoulders, before stepping up to it. It opened automatically - Allura supposed she must have left it unlocked, on her last visit.

Inside was a small antechamber, filled with shelves of towels and other cloths. Allura picked one up and tucked it under her arm. Then she pushed back the curtain barring entrance to the bath, and immediately jerked back in surprise.

“Princess?” Kolivan said.

It took a conscious effort to keep the shock out of her expression. “Kolivan,” Allura replied. She let the curtain fall closed behind her, clasping her hands awkwardly. “I - I wasn’t expecting anyone to be in here.” 

Kolivan was lying in the small pool with his arms along the wall, slouching down into the steaming waters. Like this, she could see that the dark purple color of his fur spread over his shoulders and sides, with lighter patches on the undersides of his arms and spreading down his chest; any further view was blocked by the layer of thick white foam around his waist. Allura tried to be grateful for that. 

“I did not expect this part of the Castle to still be in use.” Kolivan’s expression remained composed, but there was a genuine tone to his voice. “This isn’t part of your private quarters, is it?”

“Er, no,” Allura said. “I mean - this is my usual place, but it isn’t my room, so to speak. You’re perfectly free to do what you like.”

“Are you sure?” Kolivan said. He sat up, and the water moved around him, splashing against newly revealed skin. “I can leave, if that’s what you want.”

“Oh, no!” Allura waved her hand hastily. “I’ll just - find somewhere else."

She obviously hadn’t done a very good job at hiding her dismay, because Kolivan said, “I suppose there is room for two…”, a little haltingly. He moved to the side, opening up some space, and looked back up at her.

 _A hot bath, freshly drawn and waiting for you,_ whispered some small, longing part of Allura’s mind. _All you have to do is share it - what could possibly happen?_

—-

There was, in fact, room for two.

Allura hadn’t let herself think too much about why she had accepted Kolivan’s offer. Thankfully, she had found a bathing costume tucked away among the towels when she went to change, an ancient thing made up of a breast band and ridiculously tiny shorts, and had hurriedly skinned into it. That solved one problem at least.

Really, it wasn’t too bad. They both fit quite comfortably at opposite ends of the pool, and the near-scalding water soothed away any remaining aches from sparring. Kolivan relaxed in silence while she soaked, occasionally using one of the soapstones or bottles of oil at the pool’s edge to scrub herself down.

Seeing him like this felt very strange. She had never done more than register his appearance before, some part of her weighing their fighting odds in the back of her mind, but now that she was this close to him - she _wanted_ to look. She tried not to make it too obvious, glancing up only when his head was tipped back, or he had turned away. Even without armor, his shoulders were strikingly broad, body ruthlessly shaped with obvious years of fighting; his particolored fur laced through with scars, long slashes over his sides and shoulder blades. The sight was - inspiring. And there was more than one way to indulge oneself, after a long day…

Face burning, Allura ducked her head, and busied herself undoing her pinned-up hair until it tumbled down in a long, messy wave. She sank beneath the water to wet it fully, and when she came back up she found Kolivan staring at her, quite without shame. “Yes?”

Kolivan blinked. “Apologies. It’s nothing.” He tapped his fingers against the tiled rim, then said, “Do you use this space often?”

“Whenever I can,” Allura said honestly. A fresh wave of steam rolled off the water, making his face indistinct behind the white mist. “We have a central bathing room, but it’s almost all sonic cleansers. Nothing this nice.”

“Luxuries like this are…not easily found outside the Empire.” Kolivan sank deeper into the water, obviously enjoying it, and one corner of his mouth turned upwards: the first smile Allura had seen on him. “Though they are enjoyable when they come along.”

“It certainly is nice to be able to take a real bath after sparring.”

Kolivan hummed in understanding. “During some parts of my training, I would have gone through an entire Imperial battalion to for this.” They shared a glance, the mutual sympathy of those who had trained under an exhausting arms-master.

Allura nodded firmly. There was no denying that the Blades were all formidable warriors, and it seemed safe to assume their training had likely been as vigorous as her own. Her least favorite exercise had been when the instructors had turned twenty battle droids on her at once, shouting advice from a platform above. “Did your teachers ever have you do overnight survival courses?” 

“Constantly. We were lucky if they remembered to let us out of the training arena in the morning,” Kolivan said. “Bathing was hardly the thing we dreamed about while we were in it, but it was what we appreciated the most later. And afterwards we were allowed a break for recreational activities - drinking, when it was allowed, or…” He trailed off.

Allura looked at him sidelong, a little amusement rising in her. “Or other pursuits not suitable to describe to a princess?”

Kolivan let out a harsh chuff. “That’s one way to describe it.” 

Allura couldn’t help but smile too, and she waded forward, edging her way around Kolivan. “Do you mind if I…?”

“Not at all.”

She moved over to the side, picking up one of the bottles of clear, golden oil; she inhaled deeply as she poured it into her palms, the rich smell of flower whose names she had never learned. Instead of heading straight back to her spot, she stayed, kneading the viscous liquid into her hands and shoulders. 

Allura shook out her hair, combing through it with her fingers, and turned back to Kolivan, except he was standing up now, using a towel to dry his fur. The sight made her breath catch, and she shoved away the sudden urge to reach out and touch. No matter how apparently starved for it she was, propositioning Kolivan would not be worth the embarrassment of harassing a fellow warrior. Probably.

She jerked her eyes back to his face, and found his wandering - over _her_ , her body, where it was half-submerged in the foaming water. Silently watching her watching him, without comment. Their eyes met.

When Kolivan spoke, his voice was teasing but cautious, like he was testing the waters. “I don’t want to presume, but if you would ever care to try some of those other ‘pursuits’ - ”

As a princess, it was beyond Allura’s dignity to ever fling herself at someone. That said, Kolivan was the one who reached out for her as soon as she moved, tugging her up until she was seated on the same underwater ledge he was. They paused briefly so that she could straddle his thighs properly, and then their mouths finally met: hard and sweet and more eager than even Allura had expected. 

When they did pull apart, Allura felt like she was on fire, some long-suppressed spark coming back to life - ten thousand years worth of suppression, to be exact. She had forgotten how _good_ this could feel. Kolivan put one huge hand on her back, using the other to tilt her face up. So, that was what a real smile looked like on him.

They kept kissing as Allura wound her arms around his neck. She could feel Kolivan’s other hand tugging on the thin black material of her top, trying to find some catch or release. It was so easy to forget how large the Galra really was, compared to her, but Allura could hardly fail to notice that fact now, perched on his lap like some kind of doll.

Kolivan pulled one last time at the band, and it snapped and fell away - oh, that should _not_ have been so arousing - and he buried his face in her neck, sucking hot, wet kisses onto the skin there. Allura groaned, automatically clutching at the back of his head. She groaned again as Kolivan sucked the peak of one breast into his mouth, fangs just barely scraping over her skin. The excitement made her squirm, and when he made to move to the other she dropped down entirely into his lap, her hips aligning with his - and she felt something _moving_ against her, pressing hard against her thigh.

Kolivan pulled back, eyes wide. “Princess - ”

Allura pushed up onto her knees, holding onto his shoulders. She was more startled by how alarmed he sounded than by his reaction. Still, the flush that rose on her cheeks wasn’t from the heat this time. “What is it? Am I hurting you?”

“No. N-nothing like that,” Kolivan said. He looked down at her, brow wrinkling in what Allura recognized was embarrassment. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

Some part of Allura felt delightfully wicked as she replied, “Well, I encourage you to try.” One hand on his shoulder kept her balanced, while one hand trailed down his chest, and then below the water entirely. 

Kolivan’s breath hitched as Allura carefully took hold of his cock. It was already half-hard, and sizable: shorter than her forearm, but only just. Typical of his species, it was somewhat prehensile, and it squirmed in her grasp, throbbing with heat. Allura traced its shape from the thick base to tapered tip, noticing the faint ridges along the top side. She noticed how his face went slack as she did, and couldn’t hold back a teasing smile. “You seem quite sensitive.”

Kolivan shuddered, and held her closer. “It - it has been a very long time.”

Allura wrapped her hand around his cock more firmly, and stroked upwards, running her thumb over the ridges. Kolivan’s hand spasmed against her back, and he let out an odd, lurching groan that sounded as if it had been dragged out of him.

“Is that so,” Allura murmured. She leaned in for a kiss, biting gently at his bottom lip until his mouth opened beneath hers. The water let her hand glide smoothly as she continued. First slowly, then faster, with Allura twisting her grip so she could rub across the head of his cock at the end of each stroke. She could feel come beading at the slit there, and when she pressed against it he groaned again. It almost sounded like he was in pain, but the frantic way he bucked up into her touch told a different story. “How does that feel?”

“Good,” Kolivan said. His voice had dropped, going hoarse.

Allura's breathing quickened in time with his. His hands remained on her back, running from the nape of her neck to her lower back, sifting through her dripping hair. That was good; she needed to concentrate. She squeezed a little tighter to hear the sweet sound of his voice breaking in wordless noises. No amount of discipline could hide the desperation in the lines of his face, eyes gone hazy with pleasure. Watching him like this made her feel so strangely powerful - knowing she was the reason for it, knowing that he was surrendering to her so easily - and Allura took in a shuddering breath as his eyes met hers, hazy and gold.

“Are you close?”

Kolivan bowed his head. “ _Yes._ ”

Allura kissed him fiercely, and when they broke apart, she leaned her forehead against him, breathing out, “Do it. Come for me.” She pumped him harder, his hips thrusting up into the motion. “Let go, Kolivan, I want to feel you - ”

Kolivan’s fingers dug into her back as he arched up, hard-edged body straining underneath her. Allura kissed him through it, muffling his moans as she continued to stroke him, pulling out every last shudder and jerk. His release clouded the water between them, and as he sagged back against the wall she leaned around him to find the ‘refresh water’ button on the control panel there. Her own skin felt hypersensitive, and she knew the instant she slid a hand between her legs she would be gone, just as desperate as he had been.

Kolivan didn’t speak at first. His breathing was still ragged, but he leaned in and nuzzled gently at her cheeks as he gathered her closer. “Would you like it to be your turn, now?”

Allura shivered in pleasure. She didn’t even hesitate. “Yes, please.”

—-

The silver floor was cool against Allura’s back: a wonderful contrast to the haze rising from the waters and the warm, solid shoulders her legs were hooked over. One of Kolivan’s hands was braced on the edge of the pool, holding him half-out of the water, but the other curled around her waist, blatantly possessive. He growled as he devoured her, broad tongue swirling over slick folds as it pushed inside and licked her open. Allura clutched at the top of his head with one hand, and bit down on the other, holding back a delirious whimper. 

She groaned when he pulled back, his mouth still wet and open. “No.” He pulled her other hand away from her face, his fingers interlacing with hers, and pinned it gently but firmly to the floor. “Let me hear you.”

“Oh, stars _above_ ,” Allura said, voice desperate and half-frantic, and she felt the breath of Kolivan’s laughter against her as he bent back down; all she could do was arch back into it, suddenly, vividly thankful there was no one around to hear them. “Ah, _Kolivan_ \- !”

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much unbeta'd, so any comments or corrections are appreciated!


End file.
